oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mari Shinozaki
Mari Shinozaki - Siedemnastoletnia uczennica akademi high school, edukuje się już tak od roku oraz robi za swego rodzaju obrońcę szkoły. Posiada już własny artykuł na oryginalnej wiki yan sim, jednak posiada on wiele błędów, a obawiam się, że jest on sprzeczny z tamtejszym regulaminem, więc zmuszona byłam porzucić prace nad nim. Wygląd Mari ma bardzo bogatą mimikę twarzy, oraz zasób emocji, jakie pokazuje. Raz możesz zobaczyć ją uśmiechniętą, raz w melancholijnym nastroju, raz wkurzoną, która wygląda jakby tylko chciała komuś spuścić łomot, a innym razem naćpaną, nie dosłownie, ale tak po prostu wygląda. Posiada niebieskie oczy, z czego prawe jest ciemniejsze od lewego z niewiadomych przyczyn. Ma także kręcone, morskie włosy, które sięgają jej do brody. Do szkoły ubiera mundurek typu sailor, wraz z zakolanówkami w czarno-białe paski. Jej szyję zdobi naszyjnik, który stworzony jest z czarnej, dosyć grubej nitki oraz pięciu, białych koralików. Zawsze ma nóż w ręku w celu obrony, prawdopodobnie jest jedynym uczniem, któremu wolno go nosić po szkole. Osobowość Mari jest wybitnie przyjazną osóbką i lubi chyba dosłownie każdego ze szkoły. Można ją nazwać typem istoty, która jest w stanie poświęcić się w celu obrony innych, oraz jest to jednym słowem prawdą, gdyż jest istotką bardzo heroiczną i w przypadku niebezpiecznych osób na terenie placówki od razu się na nie rzuca. Jest wręcz wyjątkowo porywcza i jednym słowem łatwą ją zdenerwować, przez co może się uśmiechać, a pięć sekund później chcieć ciebie zabić. Ma wyjątkowo silną psychikę, przez co trzeba ją torturować dużo, dużo dłużej, a zrekrutowanie jej jako swoją niewolnicę jest po prostu nieopłacalne. Niektóre osoby uważają ją za wariatkę przez jej bycie medium. Historia Mari od zawsze wychowywała się w zdrowej, dobrej, kochającej oraz raczej o dobrym stanie majątkowym, rodzinie. Pomimo tego, że ojca widziała jedynie w weekendy, to nigdy nie czuła z tego powodu dyskomfortu. Po prostu - przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Nie należała do kategorii osób wybitnie lubianych, ale nie należała także do kategorii osób nielubianych. "Przeciętna" - to było słowo jakim można było ją opisać. Przeciętne, nawet lekko gorsze, oceny, przeciętny, prócz włosów i oczu, wygląd, przeciętna historia, przeciętne życie, przeciętny charakter. Wszystko wskazywało na zupełnie nudne i przeciętne życie, tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby jednego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Miała przyjaciela. Poznała go już w pierwszej klasie, byli w tej samej klasie. Uczył się lepiej od niej, ale też nie wybitnie. Co roku udawało mu się wyciągnąć średnią i zachowanie na pasek. Jego życie było tak przeciętne jak życie Mari, a wygląd, cóż, jeszcze bardziej... Charakter? Cóż... Można by było go nazwać lekko rozpuszczonym dzieckiem, które jest bardzo pewne siebie, ale tutaj ponownie nie powinniśmy pochopnie oceniać. Po prostu pochodził z dobrej rodziny i miał małą ilość obowiązków, oraz lepsze rzeczy, przez co czasami się jedynie tym chwalił, na ogół należał do osób raczej przyjaznych i miłych, a przynajmniej do czasu, aż go nie wkurzysz. Nie było więc wielkiego zdziwienia, że dwie, tak bardzo podobne do siebie osoby jak Mari i on, się zaprzyjaźnili. Cóż, jakoś to trwało. Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, lata, a ich przyjaźń kwitła i kwitła. Nie, coś więcej jak przyjaźń... Oni się uwielbiali, ba, kochali. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku czuli, że są bratnimi duszami. Jak mieli po dwanaście lat zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, głównie opierało się to na chodzeniu razem za rączkę do kina, oraz przytulaniu się, ale z czasem zaczęło to przechodzić w bardziej romantyczne relacje. Nie, nigdy nie doszło do pierwszego razu, co najwyżej pierwszego pocałunku. Ale cóż, nigdy nic więcej. Nie planowali rodziny, ani nic z tych rzeczy, w końcu to jeszcze de fakto były Dzieci. Ale, niestety, wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Trzy lata później, oboje są już legalnymi piętnastolatkami. Czas buntu i w ogóle... Myśleli o tym związku już dużo bardziej racjonalnie. Myśleli o wspólnej przyszłości, pierwszym razie, wszystkim... Poszli do Mari. Noc filmowa, nic wielkiego, rodzice wyjechali. Niestety - nie domknęli drzwi. W trakcie nocy, już po seansie, kiedy obaj spali, do domu włamał się seryjny morderca. Mari zbudził krzyk jej chłopaka. Zerwała się niemalże natychmiastowo i zaczęła uciekać w celu znalezienia schronienia. Nie wiedziała co robić, więc pobiegła do kuchni, morderca zrobił oczywiście to samo. Mieszanina nienawiści oraz szczęścia sprawiła, że Mari wybiegła tym dobrym wejściem z kuchni, dzięki czemu zaatakowała mordercę z dobrej strony skutecznie go uśmiercając. Wzięła telefon i zadzwoniła na pogotowie, aby zabrało jej chłopaka do szpitala, a następnie pobiegła do niego, aby przenieść go na dół. Zmarł niestety w karetce. Mari została wprawdzie uniewinniona za morderstwo, jednak pomimo tego i tak bardzo odbiło się na jej psychice. Długo nie mogła do siebie dojść, a znajomi ze szkoły doskonale o tym wiedzieli. W ostateczności - w końcu udało jej się jakkolwiek dojść do siebie. Bez wątpienia pomógł jej fakt, że widziała duchy, a z tym też jej chłopaka, co początkowo było utrapieniem, ale potem stało się zbawieniem. Ustanowiła sobie za cel obronę całej szkoły, przed właśnie takimi osobami jak tamten morderca. Rutyna dnia * (7:00 AM ) Jest w swojej klasie i mówi "do siebie". * (7:05 AM) Idzie na dziedziniec rozmawiać z innymi. * (7:30 AM) Idzie na dach rozmawiać z Victim-Chan. * (7:35 AM) Patroluje korytarze. * (7:55 AM) Idzie na lekcje. * (3:00 PM) Idzie do Kafeterii, kupuje napój i go pije a następnie idzie do innych klubów zapytać się czy w czymś im aktualnie pomóc (ale nie mają nic do zrobienia). * (3:30 PM) Idzie ponownie na lekcje * (15:30 PM) Idzie sprzątać szkołę (zajmuje się bramą wejściową). * (16:00 PM) Idzie na dziedziniec chwalić Ayano. * (16:10 PM) Patroluje korytarze. * (16:30 PM) Idzie do swojego klubu rozmawiać przez komputer z PSU. *(17:00 PM) idzie patrolować szkołę (łazi po całej i zaczepia po drodze jeszcze pozostałe osoby (Na przykład Fałszywych uczniów , Rival-Chan , nauczycielki, pielęgniarkę , senpaia, itp., a także wszystkich uczniów, których zobaczy na korytarzach w celu zapytania się czy nie pomóc im w czymś. Podchodzi także do Ayano.) * (17:40 PM - 17:50 PM 2 dnia tygodnia siostry senpaia) Idzie do Info-Chan rozmawiać z nią. zajmuje jej to 10 minut. * (18:30 PM) idzie do domu Zainteresowania 'fotografowanie' Mari od zawsze chciała być fotografką, dlatego też bardzo często rabi zdjęcia, albo selfie. Zawsze możemy ją poprosić o przysługę i wtedy prosi o zrobienie wspólnego selfie. jedyne czym na tym zyskamy to zdjęcie w galerii, które możemy wysłać do Info-chan, dzięki czemu przy okazji dostaniemy informacje na jej temat. Mari bardzo się cieszy po każdym wspólnym zdjęciu. 'taniec' Mari już od dawna tańczy, ale nigdy nie pokazuje tego nikomu, jako iż wstydzi się robić to przed innymi. Sądzi, że nigdy jej to nie wychodzi, więc po prostu lepiej będzie, jeżeli nikomu nie będzie tego pokazywać. Jest w tym jednak dosyć dobra, nie genialna, ale dobra. 'noże' Nikt nie wie kiedy się to zaczęło, ani dlaczego. Mari nie należy do kategorii psychopatów, a już na pewno nie należy do słynnego grona killerów, którzy sobie ciachają twarze nożami. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, "Mari the killer", no jak to brzmi, no? Mari jest normalną, zdrową psychicznie osobą, która lubi noże. I ma na nie oddzielną szafę...I ich ołtarzyk... I je codziennie ostrzy, bo to jest jej pasją, ale nie uważajmy Mari za psychopatkę, okej? Relacje Ayano Aishi Mari wie o tym, iż Ayano nigdy nie mogła odczuwać uczuć. Gdy tylko się dowiedziała, że zaczęła odczuwać miłość do Taro bardzo się ucieszyła i postanowiła jej lekko pomóc (lecz Ayano o tym nie wie). Od czasu do czasu chwali ona Ayano oby pomóc jej w miłości. Stara się udawać, że robi to mimowolnie i tak jakoś wynika z kontekstu, aby Taro się nie zorientował. Taro Yamada Mari dosyć często z nim rozmawia, aby pomóc Ayano w jej miłości. Swoją drogą - dosyć bardzo go lubi. Traktuje go jednak tak jak większość uczniów. Yuzuki Hitomi We wtorek 1 tygodnia Mari prosi Yuzuki o lekcję śpiewu. Mari i Yuzuki zaczęły spotykać się po szkole, dzięki czemu się zaprzyjaźniły. Przed tym traktowała ją prawdopodobnie tak jak większość uczniów. chłopak z dzieciństwa Nie wiadomo kim jest do końca, jednak robiąc zdjęcie rano, w jej klasie, możemy go ujrzeć rozmawiającego z Mari, tak samo po jej śmierci - będzie obok niej. Byli dla siebie bardzo ważni i prawdopodobnie byli parą. Chłopak zostać zamordowany pewnego dnia, co Mari wyjątkowo ciężko przeżywała, jednak w ostateczności właśnie dlatego zdecydowała się przyjąć rolę obrońcy akademi high school. rodzice Mari bardzo kocha swoich rodziców, chociaż jej ojciec często wyjeżdża za granicę w celu zarobku. Megami Saikou Mari przyjaźni się z nią i właśnie ona powiedziała jej o problemie naszej Ayano. Nie jest w stu procentach przekonana co czuje do Taro. Kaede Takano Mari prawdopodobnie kiedyś się z nią przyjaźniła. Teraz są one przyszywanymi kuzynkami Riaru Jōnetsu Są przyjaciółmi. Mari zastępuje go w radzie uczniowskiej, jeżeli tego (oraz Megami) nie ma w szkole. Pomaga mu także w innych rzeczach. reszta uczniów Mari przyjaźni się ze wszystkimi uczniami i spada jej dosyć znacznie psychika jeśli któryś z nich zginie. Nie popełnia po tym jednak samobójstwa. Cytaty „Czesik Yandzik!” - przywitanie do Ayano. „oh, um... to... znaczy... Nie pasuje ci tak? ojć, no... spoko, przestanę!” - Jeżeli powiemy jej, że nie pasuje nazywanie nas "yandzik" „czesik Ayano-chan!” - przywitanie do Ayano, po zwróceniu uwagi „Witaj! Pomóc ci w czymś?/Potrzebujesz pomocy?/Zrobić coś dla ciebie?/Chciałbyś czegoś?” - Pytanie o to czy może pomóc. „....halo?...aha...hejoszki Victim! Co tam? Dawno się niw widziałyśmy, co nie? heh... wiem, wiem... To przez tą hujo... sorry... przeklętą szkołę... ehh... A więc... jak ci się układa z Witness-chan? Nadal jesteście BFF? halo? haloo? aha... eh... ledwo co cię... aha! Tracisz zasięg! ok! Ja muszę lecieć na lekcję! pa!” - Rozmowa przez telefon z Victim-chan, którą prowadzi we wtorek o 7:30 na dachu. „hej Info-Chanencjo! Jak tam życie mija?” - Do Info-Chan gdy do niej zagląda. „-psst... Info-Chan... Dasz mi jakieś informacje na temat Imouto... no wiesz... tej nowej... Mari -Znowu czegoś chcesz się dowiedzieć o uczniach? serio? Info-Chan -no prooooszę... Mari -Posłuchaj...Nie dajesz mi KOMPLETNIE niczego... Czemu mam ci pomóc? Info-Chan -bo jestem twoją kuzynką? :3 Mari -eh...no już ok... Ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć że jesteśmy rodziną...Wolę nie mieć z tobą nic do czynienia... Info-Chan -nikt się nie dowie... masz moje słowo... Mari” - rozmowa z Info-Chan drugiego dnia tygodnia siostry senpaia. „hej Yuzuki... ładnie wyglądasz...” - do Yuzuki „...oooooof...loooooove...ooooof...tra tra tra tra...” - gdy sobie nuci (i podśpiewuje) Stronger than You - Chara Response. „ahh! co ty!? ...co ty narobiłaś!?... ... ... ... pożałujesz..........” - gdy kogoś zabijemy. „...c-co?...to...to jest ciało?...k-kto to mógł zrobić!?” - gdy zobaczy ciało. „WTF!? co jest z tobą nie tak!? e...” - gdy zobaczy nas ze słabą psychiką. „HĘ!? O kurwa! To krew!? To KREW! Kogo ona jest? Skoro stracił jej tyle na 100% się wykrwawił... i... Najpewniej ktoś go zabił... kto... kto... kto się pytam? ehh... on... Nie dożyje kolejnego morderstwa. Kogokolwiek jest sprawcą... Złapię go!” - Gdy zobaczy krew (dużo krwi). „HĘ!? k-krew... masz ją... na sobie... Kogo ona jest? Kogo ZABIŁAŚ!? ...z-złapię cię... ahh...” - gdy zobaczy nas we krwi. „t-to ty... w-wiedziałam...wiedziałam, że... ah...” - gdy zobaczy nas we krwi/z nożem po zobaczeniu krwi/ciała. „W...WHAT!? Hej! zostaw ten nóż... A w sumie... Ja też ma-- NIE! Tylko ja mogę go mieć! Tak jestem samolubna! Zostaw to coś!” - Gdy zobaczy nas z nożem. „C-co? Czemu masz w ręku nóż!? I to jeszcze zakrwawiony! K-kogoś zabiłaś... ...P-pożałujesz...” - gdy zobaczy nas z zakrwawionym nożem. „N-no w sumie to mogła byś... Zrobić sobie ze mną selfie, okej!? :3” - gdy klikniemy interakcję "prośba". „hę?...HEJ! PRZESTAŃ!” - gdy zobaczy nas robiącą zdjęcia majteczek raz gdy nas zobaczy). „NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAŃ TO ROBIĆ!” - gdy robimy zdjęcie majteczek (drugi raz gdy nas zobaczy). „T-E-R-A-Z!” - Gdy robimy zdjęcie majteczek (trzeci raz gdy nas zobaczy). „Bardzo chcesz mieć kłopoty, co!?” - Gdy robimy zdjęcie majteczek (czwarty raz gdy nas zobaczy). „Doigrałaś się! [podnosi nas i prowadzi do nauczycielki” - Gdy robimy zdjęcie majteczek (piąty raz gdy nas zobaczy). „E? Aż tak podoba ci się mój tyłek? ...obrzydliwe...” - Gdy widzi, że robimy zdjęcie JEJ majteczkom (liczy się tylko pierwszy raz). „...ahh...Cudownie by było jeśli wyznał by mi on miłość pod tym drzewem... ah...” - gdy patrzy się na drzewo wiśni (losowe dni). „c-co się... gdzie ja... E!? G-GDZIE JA JESTEM!?” - gdy się obudzi po porwaniu jej}} „P-PUSZCZAJ MNIE... T=TERAZ! G-GDZIE JEST MÓJ NÓŻ!?” - 100% psychiki w piwnicy bez noża. „...h-hej...p-po co mnie tu zamknęłaś?” - 100% psychiki w piwnicy z nożem. „...cz-czemu...czemu to robisz?” - 70%-90% psychiki w piwnicy. „...a więc...wszystko jasne...chcesz mi kompletnie rozpierdoczyć psyhikę...” - 50%-70% psychiki w piwnicy. „...nie poddam się...czego byś nie zrobiła.... ” - w piwnicy 40% psychiki. „...nie zabijesz mnie, co?... to dla ciebie, aż takie trudne, że tego nie robisz?... he... he...” - w piwnicy 30% psyhiki. „...długo myślałam i... zdałam sobie sprawę, że... nie powinnam ciebie tak chwalić... ehh...” - w piwnicy 20% psychiki. „...cz-czyli, że...czyli, że co?... dyszy ...żadne szamocenie się nie pomaga i znowu dyszy ...czyli, że...że to koniec dyszy ...s-super... bardzo... Wiesz ty co?... Mogłabyś mnie już zabić... heh... Mogłabyś... szkoda tylko, że... dyszy , dyszy ...szkod,a że tego nie zrobisz... będziesz się smażyć w piekle, Ayano... dyszy” - w piwnicy 10% psychiki. „hahahaha! hahaha! haha! ha! ha... ha.... KURWA! I CO TERAZ MI POWIEDZĄ!? MAM DALEJ BYĆ OPTYMISTKĄ!?” - w piwnicy 5% psyhiki. „...t... dyszy ty to...ty to... dyszy ty.. dyszy ...ty to robisz dla... dyszy dla niego... dyszy dla Taro... dyszy ...Yamady... dyszydyszydyszy t-twojego dyszy s-senpaia... heh! c... dyszy coś o tym.... dyszy wiem... heh... p... dyszy proszę... w-wypuść mnie... dyszydyszydyszyhahaha! Czyż to nie dziwne!? Tak długo jeszcze się trzymam... hahaha! haha! ha! ha. ha...” - w piwnicy 1% psychiki „...dla... niego...” - gdy robimy jej już ostatnie tortury. „Ah...Mam wrażenie że się nie słuchasz!!!” - gdy zaczniemy ją torturować a ona nie skończy mówić. „...nie poddam się...” - gdy ją torturujemy}} „...n-na prawdę? ...d-d-dziękuję...n-nikomu...nie powiem...a-ale...proszę...nie krzywdź...nikogo” - jak ją uwalniamy (1% psychiki). „...ah!...to... to TY! nas” - gdy nie zdążyła nas dopaść kiedy nas goniła (następny dzień). „Hahaha! Coś mówiłaś!? Że niby co ja robiłam!? Posłuchaj mnie, Ayano! Tym razem ci odpuszczę, ale następnym razem jak będziesz o mnie puszczać plotki, to obiecuję, twoje życie stanie się piekłem! Zrozumiano!? tak? A więc... do potem! hah!” - gdy o niej plotkujemy (przychodzi do nas na następny dzień). „oh! no proszę! Kogo my tutaj mamy!? Ayano Aishi, prawda!? Posłuchaj, mnie suko! Ja ZAWSZE dotrzymuję danych obietnic, więc i tym razem mojej nie złamię zamienię twoje życie w piekło zaczynając już od dzisiaj! phi!” - gdy po raz drugi o niej plotkujemy. „Po prostu nie uwierzycie czego się dowiedziałam! Ayano Aishi nie potrafi odczuwać uczuć! To zwyczajna psychopatka! Powysyłajcie na privie, bo zaraz pewnie usunę, aby nie widziała tego, znając życie - jak to zobaczy to mnie zaatakuje, czy coś!” - Gdy już jej się skończy cierpliwość i zamieści post na stronie szkoły (odpowiada na to duża część szkoły). "hej! zostaw to!" - Gdy zobaczy nas z podejrzanym przedmiotem (nie nóż). Ciekawostki * Jeśli jej psychika spadnie do poziomu krytycznego jej oczy stają się czerwone. ** Wedy też da się zobaczyć w jej oczach małe, złamane serduszka. * W poniedziałek, 1 tygodnia, o 7.01, w klasie Mari da się zobaczyć duch jej przyjaciela (i chłopaka) z dzieciństwa który nieszczęśliwie zginął. **Aby go zobaczyć trzeba zrobić zdjęcie, gdyż inaczej wygląda to tak jakby Mari mówiła sama do siebie. * Jeśli zabijemy Mari ona nie upuści noża. * Jeśli ją zabijemy obok jej ciała pojawi się duch chłopaka. * Zna Victim-Chan. * Zna się z Info-Chan. * Chwilowo jej siostrą miała być Info-Chan, ale zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu ** Ostatecznie jest jej kuzynką. * Chwilowo jej siostrą miała być sama Fun Girl, ale szybko uznałam iż zrobię osobną postać. **Zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu po rozwinięciu się historii fun. * Wie ona o istnieniu Fun Girl (a raczej kiedyś jej się śniła przez chwilę... od razu się obudziła.) * Gra w Undertale * Cały czas sobie coś nuci a czasami nawet podśpiewuje. ** Zazwyczaj Stronger than You - Chara Response (gra w Undertale, więc...) * Początkowo miała być ona w klubie informacyjnym, ale uznałam iż będzie w nim tylko Info-Chan. *Jest lekko niezgodna z fabułą, gdyż w trakcie jej tworzenia, parę rzeczy było niedomówionych. **Jednym słowem nie powinna być w samorządzie uczniowskim. * Jest w 10% angielką. * Jest lekko wulgarna. Jeśli bardzo się zezłości potrafi przeklnąć, ale stara się tego uniknąć. * Jej kolor włosów jest naturalny. * Prawie każdemu wymyśla ksywkę/skrót. **W oryginalnym artykule jest ich spis, ale zrezygnowałam z ich tutaj. * Jeśli włączymy tytan mode jej oczy będą miały czerwoną obwódkę . * w spooky mode jej włosy mają srebrną pasemkę **W oryginalnym artykule napisałam "zrebrną". ***Już wiesz dlaczego muszę napisać to od nowa. * Gdy była młodsza miała proste włosy, ale już w 3 roku życia pokręciły jej się. * Chociaż ma długie wypowiedzi biega wyjątkowo szybko (szybciej niż my na 5 poziomie sprawności fizycznej), przez co bez większego problemu nas dogania. * Megami i Riaru jej ufają więc zastępuje ich gdy ich nie ma w szkole. * Przychodzi do szkoły już o 6.30. * Jeśli będzie ona nas gonić już od 2 godzin będzie biegała wolniej (i będziemy mogły uciec jej). **Spowodowane to jest tym, że się męczy. **Aby do tego doprowadzić poleca się biegać na przyspieszeniu, aby ta się blokowała. * Interakcja prośba jest dla żartu. Kiedy ją o to zapytamy ona nam powie o selfie i jedyne co zyskamy jak się zgodzimy to nasze selfie w galerii. To zdjęcie da się wysłać do Info-Chan, aby zdobyć informacje na temat Mari. * Aby ją porwać potrzebujemy piąty poziom sprawności fizycznej. * Jest wielkim śpiochem. * Umie spać z otwartymi oczami. **Wykorzystuje to na lekcjach. * Długo utrzymuje psychikę. * Da się ją wypuścić gdy ma tylko 1% psychiki. ** Jeśli to zrobimy będzie nam wdzięczna **Raczej nie jest to opłacalne. * Jeśli nie uda jej się nas dogonić, a na następny dzień nas zobaczy zacznie nas znowu gonić. *Jeżeli mamy dobrą reputację, to inni uczniowie, podczas kiedy ta będzie nas atakowała, rzucą się na nią, aby nas obronić. **Po tej akcji możemy wyjść bez szwanku, albo z ranami, jednak możemy nie przegrać gry. * Używam jej do moich niemal wszystkich opowiadań... ** Zawsze jest w nich kimś kto dostarcza broń... *Kiedyś trafiła do przestrzeni poza. **Yeah, nawiązanie do mojego uniwersum. **Yeah, chodzi o pustkę **Dostała się tam przecinając wymiar swoim nożem, jednak jedynie w alternatywnej wersji świata. *Tak na prawdę jest w alternatywnej wersji gry. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie